


So...You're Terrorist, War Criminal Bullies...

by elaine_ascolat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Steve Rogers broke it, Anti-Scarlet Witch, Anti-Steve, Anti-Steve Rogers, Anti-Team Cap, Anti-Wanda - Freeform, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am SO SALTY OVER CIVIL WAR STILL, If you like Team Cap you'll hate this fic, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Infinity War compliant, Not Team-Cap friendly, Not-Steve Friendly, Not-Wanda Friendly, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Tony Stark, Protective Peter, SALTY AF, Steve Rogers is a self-righteous jerk, Swearing, Team Iron Man, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is mostly Peter getting angry at Team Cap, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is A Cinnamon Roll, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, seriously though, steve rogers is a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_ascolat/pseuds/elaine_ascolat
Summary: Peter wasn't expecting to see Team Cap when he came to the compound for lab time with Mr. Stark. He definitely has some words for them. Especially the man who created PSAs about bullying and detention.Or Peter Parker Can't Even with the Ex-Vengers and Delivers a PSA of His Own.





	So...You're Terrorist, War Criminal Bullies...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, basically, this was just me wanting to let Peter give Team Cap a dressing down. For real, it's mostly Peter being Salty AF at them, especially Cap. Peter also developed a potty mouth in this fic because he just *can't even* with these arrogant, self-righteous assholes. I decided the best final blow would be for Peter to PSA Steve by basically quoting him.

Peter should’ve known something was up when Mr. Stark—Tony—wasn’t already in the lab tinkering when he got there. He tossed his backpack on the couch in the corner and started absently tinkering with one of his web shooters, but gave up after only a few minutes. He knew the man was busy—he was a billionaire businessman for crying out loud! But he’d never been late like this before. If he was held up in a meeting or something, he always left a message with FRIDAY. If it was because he was out as Iron Man, Happy would’ve known and told him to chill in the living areas of the compound. Something was definitely up.  


Peter frowned, “Hey, FRIDAY? Where’s Mr. Stark?”

“Boss is currently in the communal living area,” the AI responded. Peter’s frown only deepened. If he didn’t know better, he’d think FRIDAY was tense or angry about something. But she only got upset if something was wrong with Mr. Stark. Which, why was he in the communal living area anyway? He pulled out his phone to double check that he hadn’t forgotten something—like maybe Mr. Stark had cancelled or rescheduled for some reason?

He didn’t even bother with his usual thanks to the AI before leaving the lab and walking purposefully to where FRIDAY had said Tony was. His forehead creased in confusion as he heard voices—not Vision or Colonel Rhodes—but other voices. Was someone in the compound? Why were they in the living space instead of in a conference room if this was a meeting? Still trying to work out what was going on, eyes on his phone—definitely a reminder in his phone about today—Peter spoke without looking up, “Hey, Mr. Stark. Sorry. Thought we were meeting in the lab. I have some ideas for—.” He stopped abruptly as he lifted his eyes and saw who was there.

Tony stood, his back to the counter and appliances, facing a group of people Peter would’ve recognized anywhere. The Ex-Avengers. They’d arrayed themselves around and behind Captain America and the dude with the metal arm— _the Winter Soldier_ , Peter corrected internally—like they were getting ready to fight or something. No one looked particularly happy and Peter noticed the subtle way Mr. Stark’s hand was pressed to his thigh, like he was stopping himself from something.

“What’s…going on?” Peter asked carefully, moving closer to Tony.

“Just getting them settled in. Didn’t realize it was already so late,” Tony responded with faked ease.

Peter blinked. Hard. “Settled…in?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Clint asked.

“Clint,” Steve placated, “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers.” He held out his hand with the trademark Captain America smile.

Peter looked at his hand then met his eyes, knowing his expression wasn’t friendly or polite, “I know who you are, all of you. What I _don’t_ know is why you’re _here_.”

“This is the Avengers compound,” Wanda spoke as if he were stupid, “We’re Avengers.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open, “What, _seriously_?” he looked over at Tony, “Like, _seriously_? What the hell, man?”

“Language!” Steve reprimanded sternly as Tony sighed deeply.

“Yes. Seriously,” he shot a glare at Rogers, “Knock it off, Rogers.”

“Look, kid, there’s a lot going on that you don’t know,” Sam tried to reason.

“Don’t. Don’t even try that bullshit! Don’t talk to me like I’m a stupid kid, ignorant, or worse, someone you know,” Peter spat. He looked at Tony, “What’s going on?”

“Presidential Pardons and probation,” Tony answered simply.

“But why are they _here_?” Peter stressed, gesturing to the room, the compound.

“Look, kid, we have every right to be here,” Clint stated with an arrogant entitlement that stunned Peter, “What we don’t know is who _you_ are or why _you’re_ here.”

“He’s here because I want him here,” Tony growled, “Back off, Birdman.”

“Tony,” Steve sounded disapproving.

“Every right to be here?” Peter repeated, “Every right? Why? What gives you that right?”

“Look, kid, this is the Avengers base…” Natasha started, “We’re part of the Avengers, so that’s what gives us the right.”

“Besides, he _owes us_!” Wanda snapped, glaring at Tony.

“No. No, no, no. See, it may be called the Avengers compound, but Mr. Stark is the one who owns it. And he _owes you_? For what? I don’t see you out protecting people and rebuilding places damaged by whatever fighting happened,” Peter responded hotly. Tony tried to grab his shoulder, but Peter shook him off, “The only one in this room I’ve seen do that is Mr. Stark!” He gestured to the man in question who had retreated into pained silence, wanting to stop the teen, but seeming to realize it would be futile.

“He killed my parents!” Wanda snapped, “He is the reason we had to run and hide for all this time! He is the reason we were prisoners!”

Peter blinked at her for a moment before scoffing, “He killed your parents. Yeah, no. See, I know who you are Maximoff. They call you the Scarlet Witch because you _volunteered to be a HYDRA guinea pig_. Yeah, your parents died. That sucks, I know—my parents are dead too. But it wasn’t Mr. Stark’s fault rebels in your country decided to bomb civilian populations. Stark Industries wasn’t even _making_ weapons anymore by the time that happened! Even if they had been, it’s not his fault when assholes get their hands on weapons on the black market and use them against innocent people! That would be like me wanting to kill the CEO of the company that built the plane my parents died in!” he looked around at the others, “Mr. Stark doesn’t owe you shit. Not now, probably not even before, but he’s too good and takes on guilt that isn’t his. And it still doesn’t tell me _why the fuck you’re here_!”

“Language!” Steve reprimanded, his patented Captain American Disapproves look, painting his face.

Peter rounded on him, eyes blazing, “You don’t get to lecture me on _anything_. You’re a fucking disgrace, all of you!” he looked at each of them disgust written across his face like a neon sign before responding to the second part of Wanda’s accusation, “He’s not the reason you had to run, why you were arrested.”

“Look, son, there’s a lot about the situation you don’t know,” Steve started but Peter cut him off.

“Shut the _fuck up_ , you arrogant, ignorant old man!” Peter spat, “Have you read the Accords yet? I have. Every single goddamn page. Because, see, the way I see it, if you’d actually _read_ them, you wouldn’t have gone off like a loose cannon getting people hurt and killed and causing massive property destruction. But wait! What was I thinking? You’re _Captain America_ , of course you know best for the whole world, no matter what they say, right? Only, that wasn’t why you were really fighting, was it? It was because you didn’t want your friend to have to face consequences for what he’d done or get help for what had been done to him!” he stepped up, toe to toe with Steve, “You know what it’s called when you cross international boarders without permission and attack people? At the very least terrorism, potentially a fucking act of war and war crime! But, whatever, it’s all good! President pardoned you, sent you back to torment people you’d already _victimized_ and _bullied_ for years!”

“Hey! We’re not bullies!” someone muttered indignantly. 

Peter paid no attention to that, instead still staring Steve straight in the eyes, “So. You’re terrorist, war criminal bullies and told the people of the world to go fuck themselves. What you did was wrong. The question is, how are you going to make things right? Maybe you decided you know better than everyone else. But take it from a guy who’s gotten bullied nearly _every day_ for years, the only way to prove you’re not just as bad as dictators and bullies like Hitler is to listen to the millions of people and the governments they elected when they say ‘we’re scared and want you to have rules to follow’. We all know what’s right. We all know what’s wrong. The next time you get it into your head that ‘the safest hands are your own’, just think to yourself: what would Tony Stark do?”

Steve swallowed, eyes wide, “I didn’t…I’m not…”

“Didn’t what? Ignore millions of people to protect _one_ who didn’t even need the protection? You’re not what? A bully who uses a good man, keeps secrets you had no right to, and then leaves him to die after beating him within an inch of his life? From where I’m at, yes you are. Who am I to say that? I’m Peter Parker, Mr. Stark’s personal intern. But you can call me Spider-Man.”

He didn’t spare them another look as he gently tugged Tony’s arm and walked out, the older man hesitantly laying a hand on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me with flames. If you notice typos and such, let me know. This is definitely un-betaed.


End file.
